Teenage Dreams
by One Shot Two Shot
Summary: Follow the story of gay hypnotist Kai and his endeavors through college!


**Teenage Dreams**  
><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>Symon<strong>

The sun rose and Kai awoke from his slumber. The asian yawned and looked around his luxurious apartment, it was times like these, that he loved that his parents were billionaires. He slid out of bed and began getting dressed, fantasizing. Being rich was a plus, yes, but it had separated him from ever really getting a boyfriend. Yes, he was gay, well not out of the closet but he always fantasized about hot men, shirtless and...Kai snapped back to reality and chuckled teasingly as he noticed his now raging hard on. He shook it off and grabbed his phone before walking off, towards campus. Kai sighed as he thought of one of his true loves, Symon. The fit bronze headed gamer was quite the delectable treat and Kai knew he was straight as an arrow. But befriending him was good enough. Good thing Kai and Symon had much in common. Kai brushed back his jet black hair, warding off his sexual thoughts. He pulled out a thick book from his backpack and began reading, interested in it's title, Hypnosis: A Beginner's Guide. He gasped in surprise as a figure darted towards him and pounced.

"Symon!" The boy gasped as his friend released him, laughing.

"Hey dude!" Symon replied cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Nah, just studying all night."

"Tired?"

"More like exhausted, my roommate Harris snored all night long!"

"You know, I have an apartment..."

"Yeah, but you know my parents forbid me from wasting money on renting out a place to live when I could just sleep in the dorms. It's fine."

"Alrighty then, but if you change your mind, let me know, ok?"

"Sure bro."

**Later that day...**  
>Kai pondered curiously as he finished his hypnosis book. It had so many different techniques! Well, the only reason he was interested in it was well, he kinda, uh, maybe...wanted to hypnotize someone and then, uh, have some fun with them...It wasn't something he was particularly proud of, but, hey, it was who he was. His thoughts turned to Symon and a mischievous smile formed on his handsome face. It couldn't hurt to try, right?<br>Symon arrived at Kai's apartment later that night to hang out. Symon was a little confused on why Kai seemed so insistent on him coming, but hey, maybe he had a secret to talk about or whatever. It also seemed strange that Kai had returned to his apartment 2 hours ago though... Symon shrugged his thoughts off and knocked on the door and slowly, the door was opened. Kai popped out of the apartment and beckoned his friend in, secretly wondering if his idea would work after all. Symon sat down on Kai's white couch and picked up a ZCube controller off the floor.

"Hey dude, my parents got this preordered." Kai stated happily as he held up a video game case.

Symon's eyes widened, "No. Way. Is that the new Text of Duty game?"

Kai grinned. "Sure is! Now you can start playing but I'm gonna go get us some snacks."

Symon simply nodded in affirmation as he held up the game in revelry. He inserted it into the system and watched as the screen darkened. He blinked in confusion as a multitude of multicolored spirals popped up, spinning round and round. He could hear words being sounded out but his mind wasn't interpreting it. His vision blurred and he wondered what was happening.

"W-what's happening? Why...do...I...feel...like...obeying?...uh...resist...obey...I shall obey." Symon droned as Kai watched from the other room via security cameras. He smiled in victory and raced to the living room where a motionless Symon laid. Symon's soft green eyes were dull and glassy, jaw slackened. Kai gulped nervously.

"Um, uh, Symon! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are Master Kai." Symon replied dully.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I am Slave Symon, the gay subservient sex slave to my handsome master, Kai."

Kai sighed in relief, the program had worked. He trembled in excitement as he slowly reached under Symon's black t shirt and ran his hands across the hypnotized male's abs. Symon groaned in enjoyment. Kai smiled as he whispered a command into his friend's ear, causing the hypnoed male to shiver in happiness.

"Remove your clothes."

"I obey." Symon droned as he stood up and whipped off his shirt in seconds and tossed away his shoes and socks. He began unzipping his faded jeans and pulled them down, revealing his erect member, hiding under his white boxers. Kai shuddered as he gave into lust. He leapt onto his friend and began passionately making out with his new sex slave, the male's groins rubbing against each other. Soon Kai lustfully ripped off his clothing, including his boxers, and reached down into Symon's boxers and began rubbing the slave's erection. Symon moaned as he thrust into Kai's hands and he feverishly grasped his boxers and tore them, throwing them off somewhere. Kai moaned and buried his nose into Symon's bronze pubic hairs. Kai slowly moved downwards and began sucking Symon's member hungrily. Symon thrust into his master's mouth and shouted in ecstasy as his seed poured into Kai's mouth. Kai smiled as he released the cock from his mouth and he grabbed Symon by the shoulders and whipped him around.

"Feel all the pleasure, no pain." Kai murmured lustfully into Symon's ears, his erect cock pressing into his slave's back.

"Just pleasure. No pa-IINNN!" Symon squealed as Kai promptly began fucking him.

Kai groaned as he repeatedly shoved his cock into Symon's rear as Symon grinned dopily and began bucking back against his master.

"Answer me honestly." Kai grunted, "Are you enjoying this?"

"It is not something I would normally do, but I feel free of inhibitions for some weird reason. It is very pleasurable though." Symon droned.

Kai grinned, the program was meant to take away inhibitions, and it had worked!

"Don't you feel happy that you're free now? No more stress?"

"Yes Master Kai, being free is so-OH! pleasurable!"

Kai moaned as he felt his climax coming, "When-OH! I c-OH! cum, you'll cum as well and as your OH! seed leaks out, so does any remaining will! G-OH! Got it?"

"OH! Yes Mas-OH! Master!"

Kai groaned as he spurted out his cum into Symon's rear he pulled out of his slave and began soaking the male with coat after coat of his Asian seed. Symon grunted as cum shot out of his cock and onto the floor and he moaned happily as his master's seed coated his face. Symon licked his lips and sighed at the taste of Kai's seed. Kai chuckled and ruffled his slave's hair good naturedly.

"Now, Symon, why don't you move into my apartment, you don't even have to pay!" Kai grinned brightly.

"But my parents wouldn't allow it." Symon murmured.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to convince them..." Kai laughed as he glanced over at his hypnotism book. "Now, you up for Round Two?"

"Of course Master Kai..."

"Good boy, now bend over..."


End file.
